With the continuous development of the science and technology, the electronic technology is also developed rapidly and more kinds of electronic products are becoming available. People may enjoy the convenience brought by the development of the science and technology. Nowadays, people may enjoy comfortable life brought by the development of the science and technology through various kinds of electronic devices.
In prior art, there may be correspondence relations among multiple electronic devices. For example, devices which support the same data transmission protocol may perform data transmission, instruction control, or the like, with each other.
The inventor of the present application discovers at least following technical problems with respect to the prior art during the process for implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of the present application.
In the prior art, when there are correspondence relations among multiple electronic devices, the users of the electronic devices can only determine whether there are correspondence relations among the devices by querying the electronic devices one by one. Therefore, it is inconvenient to determine whether there are correspondence relations among multiple electronic devices.
Furthermore, in the prior art, when data transmissions are performed among the electronic devices, different prompt information cannot be generated for different stages of the data transmissions. Therefore, the prompting for the data transmission process is not precise enough.